


Молот и наковальня

by Vinylacetat



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Everything Hurts, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinylacetat/pseuds/Vinylacetat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Теон запутался в Болтонах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Молот и наковальня

Барроутон притих, пропуская лорда Болтона и его стражу. Из-за резных ставен доносились голоса, с постоялого двора слышались лютневые перезвоны. Девочка с корзиной смотрела вслед конной процессии, но, поймав обращенный на нее взгляд Теона, отвернулась и засеменила прочь.

Этот деревянный город Рамси грозился предать огню. Угроза убийства была для него естественным добавлением к любой реплике о тех, кто чем-то его прогневил — различались только детали и способ. Здесь он редко повторялся.

Лорд Болтон ехал справа от Теона, обратив к нему свой каменный профиль с прямым носом. Он удерживал поводья одной рукой, легко и почти небрежно. Теона мелкая рысь изводила дробной тряской, и, невзирая на отсутствие свежих ран, он морщился, когда его подбрасывало в седле.

И все же, он старался дышать полной грудью. Не так, как еще недавно, у Стаута, наполовину вдыхая и не полностью выдыхая, чтобы не пропустить ненароком звук за спиной. А шумно, свободно. Чувствуя запахи высохших придорожных трав, сырого сена, прелой листвы. Он и не думал, что просто дышать настолько приятно.

Из трактира потянуло жареным мясом и вкусным дымом. Теон сглотнул. 

— Ты голоден? — поинтересовался лорд Болтон.

— Да, м’лорд.

— Я прикажу подать тебе хорошего мяса. Лучше, чем в этом прибежище клопов. И подогретого вина. Хочешь вина?

— Я… Даже не знаю, можно ли мне... Я не заслужил такого, ми... м’лорд.

— Ты отвергаешь все мои попытки оказать благодеяние. Это не очень вежливо.

К обычным ровным нотам голоса Русе добавилась новая — переливчатая, бархатистая. Опасная, как яд в подачке. Вонючка немедленно узнал эту интонацию — скрытый смысл, заготовленная ловушка — и напрягся, сбивчиво залепетал:

— Нет, прошу вас, м’лорд! Пожалуйста!.. Я не хотел. Не хотел вас рассердить.

— Вот оно как, — Русе посмотрел ему в лицо долгим взглядом. 

“Знаешь, я не хочу причинить тебе вреда. Я ведь очень многим тебе обязан” — так он сказал. Он, конечно, просто играл с Теоном. Хотел посмотреть на эффект от своих слов. Это тоже было знакомо. Но во взгляде лорда Болтона не было жадного ожидания, которое горело в глазах Рамси. Строго говоря, там не было вообще ничего.

Ветер раскачивал голые ветви вязов у дороги.

Неожиданно его светлость улыбнулся. И Теон испуганно моргнул.

Потому что улыбался не сам лорд Болтон — улыбалось только его лицо. Как будто однажды ему сказали, что люди выражают свои чувства, растягивая рот определенным образом, и теперь Русе с холодным старанием повторял это выражение.

В то же время, эта улыбка напоминала ту, другую — несмотря на то, что губы Русе были тонкими и сухими. Рамси не мог сдержать рвущихся наружу гримас. Они проходили по лицу волной, непрошеные и нервные. В лице лорда Болтона Теон и хотел, и не хотел увидеть его черты, смутно похожие, но совсем иные.

Но главное различие было не в чертах, а в выражении. Рамси был полон алчной жизни, беспокойного огня. По сравнению с сыном Русе был как присыпанные остывшим пеплом угли.

Зато глаза у них были одинаковые.

Поэтому тревога не проходила.

— Успокойся, будь любезен, — сказал лорд Болтон. — Мы приехали.

Впереди была деревянная стена замка.

***

Теон лежал, свернувшись на охапке сена, и слушал, как за стенами конюшни бродит над Великим Курганом ветер. В щели между досок задувало, и он пытался поглубже зарыться в сено, чтобы так не дрожать. Ему позволили ночевать возле лошади. Он был рад, потому что здесь было спокойно и тихо, и никто не смотрел. А один из конюхов, уходя, бросил ему краюху хлеба.

Он уже почти засыпал, когда скрипнула дверь, и потянуло холодным сквозняком.

Теон непроизвольно обхватил руками ребра, ссутулился, пытаясь сохранить остатки тепла. И спрятаться от вошедшего. Это была поза Вонючки — тело отзывалось на скрип дверных петель.

Конечно, когда Рамси подходил к нему, закрываться было бесполезно. Перед ним приходилось вытягиваться, отводя руки от тела. Потом, когда все заканчивалось, он снова сворачивался клубком, прижимая к груди искалеченные ладони.  
Рамси мог бы уже давно убить его — и никогда не доводил свою работу до конца, как будто что-то его останавливало. Это могла быть необходимость, но Рамси, в отличие от отца, не был силен в долгосрочных планах. Несмотря на то, что все, с кем он так развлекался до этого, были разъяты на части, скормлены земле и собакам, что-то мешало ему замучить Вонючку насмерть.

Теон часто об этом жалел.

— Эй, ты, — в дверях стоял мальчик-стюард. — Тебя зовут к леди Дастин.

Теон потащился за ним, стряхивая с себя сено.

В дверях великого чертога он замер, не решаясь войти. Он знал, как пахнет от его тряпок — даже лошади дергали круглыми ноздрями и сердито прядали ушами. Если бы не понукания проводника, он так и не решился бы войти в главный зал, где Русе сидел вместе с хозяйкой замка за длинным столом. На столе были напитки, сыр и зелень.

Теон был бы не против провалиться куда-нибудь под землю, когда леди Дастин, строгая и прямая в своей черной шерсти, смотрела на него. 

Хозяйка замка не была добра или учтива, но и жестокости в ней не было.

— Если он хочет спать на конюшне, я не считаю нужным отказывать. Куда еще он пойдет, если отказывается снимать свое тряпье.

Глядя на нее, Теон подумал, что проседь в волосах может быть красивой. Если приходит в свое время и говорит о жизненном опыте. Его седина тоже говорила об опыте — только о другом.

— Он — не то, чего вы ожидали, миледи. Но переодеть его все равно придется, рано или поздно, — отозвался лорд Болтон.

— Предпочитаю увидеть готовый результат, — Барбри Дастин наморщила нос.

— Справедливо, миледи, — кивнул Русе. — Тебя, — обернулся он к Теону, — отведут туда, где ты сможешь привести себя в порядок.

Тот почувствовал, как Вонючка в нем скулит от страха, что Рамси, который дал эту одежду и запретил снимать ее, услышит все это. Узнает и сделает больно. 

Русе, поймав затравленный взгляд Теона, прочитал его мысли — с той же легкостью, как это делал иногда его сын.

— Твоя верность внушает уважение, — сказал он. Улыбки не было, и все же Теон подозревал, что лорд Болтон находит слова об уважении к Вонючке забавными. — Мне странно говорить такое, но, если эта мысль сделает тебя сговорчивее... Уясни себе, это все для его же блага. Для моего дорогого бастарда. В конце концов, всем, что у него есть, он обязан мне.

“И мной тоже?..” — Теон опустил глаза, чтобы невольный вопрос не отразился в них.

Слуги Барбри Дастин проводили его в каморку возле людской, где оставили наедине с ванной горячей воды. Запас полных ведер был двойной, и лишним это не оказалось — первая порция воды сразу потемнела. Зато вторая была уже прозрачной, и Теон, устав ворочать тяжелые ведра, настолько расслабился, что чуть не заснул, уронив голову на бортик. Его разбудил стук в дверь. Стюард барабанил, требуя поторапливаться. Внутрь мальчишка так и не заглянул — судя по всему, кто-то из господ приказал ему этого не делать. 

Вытершись, Теон облачился в приготовленную для него одежду — простую, но чистую.

Его удивляло, насколько сильно положение человека зависит от наряда. Даже если он, поседевший и худой, снова наденет когда-нибудь одежды лорда, этот мальчишка будет слушаться его приказов. А когда он носил ошейник, любая кухарка могла плюнуть ему вслед. Нынче его статус был не определен — в первую очередь для него самого.

И все же после ванны он чувствовал себя хорошо. Он и не помнил, когда в последний раз ему дышалось так легко.

Как будто с каждым вздохом он становился все дальше от Рамси.

При этой мысли тревога шевельнулась внутри, заныла голосом Вонючки. Рамси иногда приказывал ему обмыться или обтереться. То, что следовало за этим... Он предпочел бы валяться в грязи.

Но выбора не было — лорд Болтон желал поговорить с ним наедине. 

***

В покоях Русе было тепло, в очаге трещали дрова, а пахло так, что у Теона, последней пищей которого был черствый хлеб, подвело живот от голода. Стены были украшены резными панелями — мастера Барроутона славились своей работой по дереву.

Русе сидел за столом и покачивал в руке кубок. В первый момент Теону показалось, что лорд Болтон вообще его не замечает. Взгляд того упирался в пустоту, камзол был расстегнут. Зато на поясе висел кинжал — наверное, Русе не расставался с ним и на ложе. 

Это у них было семейное.

— Я обещал тебе мяса, — сказал его светлость, решив, наконец, обратить внимание на переминающегося у дверей Теона. — Ты отказывался, но мы сделаем вид, что этого не было, хорошо?

Теон кивнул.

— Ты выглядишь намного лучше после ванны.

— Спасибо, м’лорд.

Русе указал ему на скамью напротив и пригубил вина. Теон сел. Покосился за запеченную дичь на блюде. Под внимательным взглядом лорда Болтона он не смел потянуться к еде. Только после того, как губы того сжались в тонкую линию, а пальцы забарабанили по столешнице, он решился и взял на тарелку кусок. Дичь была на вкус очень хороша, хотя из-за зубов Теону было больно жевать. Он морщился, но остановиться не мог.  
Хуже всего было то, что лорд Болтон продолжал смотреть, как он ест.

Теон закашлялся.

— Простите. У меня... зубы...

Коротко лязгнуло — Русе вытащил кинжал. Теон инстинктивно зажмурился, но когда открыл глаза, ничего страшного не увидел.

Увидел странное. Русе Болтон резал мясо на его блюде, нажимая на куски повернутым плашмя лезвием, чтобы выдавить сок. 

— Ешь.

С Теоном случилось то, чего не происходило уже очень много месяцев, невзирая на все унижения. Он почувствовал, что краснеет. 

— М’лорд...

Русе предупредительно поднял брови.

Теон осекся и продолжил есть — теперь было, в самом деле, куда легче.

— Я смотрю на движения твоих рук и вижу, что все уроки прошли даром, — тихо сказал Русе. — Из тебя не вышел простолюдин.

Сердце Теона упало. Вонючка внутри забился, вереща. Вот он, яд в подачке. Он ошибся, выдал себя, испортил игру. Теперь будет очень больно. За каждый съеденный кусок мяса придется расплатиться собственным.

Наверное, эти чувства отразились у него на лице, потому что Русе досадливо поморщился:

— Зато другие уроки даром не прошли. Порой это очень мешает.

— Простите меня! Я сделаю, как нужно.

Русе плеснул в кубок вина из кувшина и подвинул к нему.

— Очень надеюсь, что сделаешь, маленький кракен.

— Я не кракен. Я...

— Вонючка? Не смеши меня. Ты Грейджой. Мой сын поступил глупо, стараясь заставить тебя забыть это. И ты должен все вспомнить. Когда потребуется.

— Как прикажете, милорд.

— Вот видишь, у тебя выходит плохо.

— Простите... м’лорд.

— Ну, пусть пока так. Пей вино.

Теон послушался и допил кубок до дна. Тепло разливалось по телу. Близкий очаг, вкусная еда, хорошее вино — он так отвык от всего этого. И все-таки беспокойство не оставляло его. Он знал, что расслабляться в присутствии Русе нельзя. Лорд Болтон был еще опаснее своего сына.

Но тело сладостно молчало, даже руки перестали трястись. Страх жил под кожей, заставляя отзываться на каждое движение Рамси дерганой судорогой, а с Русе у Теона такой связи не было. Мягкая истома спустилась по позвоночнику, конечности налились приятной тяжестью.

Лорд Болтон подвинул к нему холщовую салфетку. Теон вытер пальцы и рот, и услышал, как Русе хмыкнул. Беспокоиться из-за этого он был уже не в состоянии. Конечно, это все могло быть очередной шуткой, проверкой. Они оба — Болтоны. И они заодно. Однако от Русе исходила спокойная, равнодушная сила. Если кто-то и мог оспорить приказы Рамси, то только он. Русе не походил на шутника. Разве что Теон не мог понять его иронии. 

Здесь и сейчас было тепло, а он, наконец, смог нормально поесть. От вина немного вело, и где-то внутри, там, где обычно вздрагивал Вонючка, поселилось забытое чувство покоя.

Русе пересел в кресло с резной спинкой, стоявшее возле очага, поманил Теона рукой. 

Тот подошел и встал рядом, не зная, что делать.

Русе смотрел в огонь. Теон видел его глаза чуть сбоку — на просвет они казались полностью прозрачными, как хрусталь. В этом хрустале танцевали отраженные рыжие отблески пламени.

— Скажи-ка мне… — проронил лорд Болтон, не поворачивая головы. — Что мой сын сделал с тобой на самом деле?

Теон не знал, что ответить. Правду? Но какую правду?

Он сам не знал, что же такое сделал с ним Рамси Болтон. Иногда ему казалось, что тот все-таки отнял у него разум, и теперь все, что происходит — тяжелый бред, сумятица в поврежденном сознании. Что он все еще лежит на каменном полу, прижав к груди кровоточащую ладонь.

— Подними рубашку, — приказал Русе.

Теон непроизвольно отпрянул.

Это было то, чего он боялся больше всего. В горле пересохло. Здесь, конечно, лучше, чем на улице и при всех. Но он все равно не мог позволить, чтобы смотрели на его тело. Впрочем, как бы он мог не позволить. Это же лорд Болтон. Один Болтон уже все там видел. На все смотрел. И не только смотрел.

Вонючка скулил про себя и комкал хлопковый подол рубашки в кулаках. Теон от этого скривился. Подумал, что это выглядит так, словно он девка, которая стыдится показать грудь. И ведь это только рубашка, про штаны пока речи не было.

Мысленно сплюнув, он одним движением стащил рубашку через голову.

Только теперь Русе обернулся к нему. Отблески пламени освещали половину его недавно выбритого лица, вторая была затененной. Русе безо всякого выражения оглядывал длинные росчерки шрамов, белые и розовые, разорванный сосок, вздрагивающие ребра.

— Успокойся, я не буду смотреть на остальное. Не думай, что мною движет любопытство. Если оно есть, то касается не тебя.

Теон переступил с ноги на ногу. Рубашка валялась на полу.

Его светлость покачал головой.

— Я думаю, ты сполна оценил мою добрую волю. Как я говорил, я многим тебе обязан... милорд. И стану обязан еще больше.

Ничего хорошего его слова не предвещали. Как и этот застывший взгляд. Теон помнил, видел такое. Холодные, прозрачные глаза Рамси, когда тот смотрел в пустоту, и его лицо казалось задумчивым. Потом следовал взрыв.

Только боль, ложь, яд.

— Ты сильно его боишься, не так ли? — спросил Русе.

Теон понял, что устал искать подвох. Устал думать, что каждый ответ окажется неправильным. Возможно, сын — лишь тень своего отца. 

Но пока что никто не обращался с теперешним Теоном лучше, чем Русе.

Поэтому он просто кивнул.

— Еще бы, да на тебе живого места нет.

Русе протянул руку и провел белым пальцем по розовому выпуклому шраму, сбегавшему по животу к паху Теона. Тот не решился отступить, так и стоял, как приучили. 

Рамси тоже любил рассматривать следы. Постоянно облизывал при этом губы. 

Но у Русе было такое лицо, словно ему смертельно скучно.

— Здесь даже пиявки не помогут. В тебе и так маловато осталось крови. Вот Рамси бы они пришлись кстати.

Он взял его ладонь — странно, сжав двумя пальцами, как вещь. Хватка у Русе была стальная. Рассмотрев культи, он вдруг стиснул самую свежую. Она заживала очень медленно, неделями, и только недавно перестала гноиться.  
Теон ахнул от боли.

Вот оно, началось. Все не могло быть так хорошо. Не могло быть просто так.

Боль нарастала, и Теону казалось, что едва зажившая плоть вот-вот снова брызнет сукровицей. Обрубок пальца был как в тисках. 

И тут Русе отпустил его. Волна отхлынула.

Самое сладкое ощущение. Лучше близости с женщиной. Лучше прикосновения меха к голой коже. Лучше, чем попить воды в жаркий день. 

Когда уходит боль.

Колени Теона подогнулись. Как будто усталость и напряжение этого дня обрушились на него разом. Он осел на пол.

Белая рука Русе расслабленно повисла на подлокотнике, и Вонючка, слабо заскулив, ткнулся в эту ладонь лицом. Прижался щекой тем самым безотчетно-собачьим движением, которое всегда так хорошо выражало благодарность. И преданность.

— Это Рамси тебя такому научил? — спросил Русе с холодным интересом.

Теон кивнул, не поднимая глаз.

— Бедный мальчик, — сказал лорд Болтон.

В его голосе не было выражения. Кого именно он имел в виду, осталось загадкой.

— Теперь ты согласен на бархат и вышивку? Мы оденем тебя как лорда. Давеча ты спрашивал, зачем ты мне... Утром леди Дастин все тебе расскажет.

Теон коснулся лбом ручки кресла и так замер.

Он понял, что происходит. Болтонам снова понадобился Теон Грейджой. В прошлый раз, когда ему дозволили недолго побыть принцем, шестьдесят три человека из его народа расстались со своей кожей. В этот раз... “Ты сыграешь свадьбу в Винтерфелле”, сказал Русе своему сыну. Теон Грейджой нужен им там.

Он снова окажется в Винтерфелле. С Рамси.

— А сейчас я хочу попросить у тебя кое-что, — мягкий голос Русе обволакивал, и так легко было поверить, что он, в самом деле, просит. — Хочу, чтобы ты присматривал за Рамси. Понимаешь?

— Доносил вам о том, что он делает? — это стало походить на игру. Где блефуют все, и каждый знает о блефе другого.

А Теон оказался в центре этого. Между молотом и наковальней.

— Нет. Это Рамси тебе такое приказал. Не дрожи так. У меня и без того хватает людей, которые расскажут мне о том, чем он занят. Как будто у него есть тайны.

Теон взглянул на него через упавшие на глаза пряди. Тонкие губы лорда Болтона изогнулись в легкой усмешке. Это означало: “У вас обоих нет от меня тайн”.

— Рамси не умеет сдерживать себя. Он не знает страха, и ты был не прав, ставя это ему в заслугу. Его кровь забродила, как у зверя во время гона. Он путает свирепость с воинским искусством. А у меня нет других сыновей — теперь. Или пока что.

— М'лорд, я… если я только попытаюсь…

— Само собой, я не рассчитываю, что ты сможешь повлиять на него. Хотя порой жизнь преподносит нам сюрпризы. Думаешь, что кто-то нужен тебе для дела, но однажды... Меня вот забавляет моя толстая женушка.

— Так чего же вы хотите от меня?

Русе рассеянно уронил ладонь ему на голову. Взъерошил волосы, слегка потрепал.

— Просто запомни мои слова.

Теон чувствовал, как пальцы лорда Болтона, едва касаясь, перебирают его только что вымытые волосы. Это было необычно и почти приятно. Уж точно приятнее, чем когда тебя тащат на поводке за лошадью. И приятнее, чем многое другое, что делал Рамси.

Все то, о чем Русе знал, и дал понять, что знает.

Кроме всего прочего, он отлично знал, что Теон перескажет Рамси все. Поэтому его слова, обращенные к Теону, были, по сути, предназначены для собственного сына.

Как будто не было никакого Перевертыша, которого он зачем-то гладил по голове. 

“Тебе следует быть осторожнее”. 

“Пиявки высасывают гнев и боль”.

“У меня нет других сыновей”.

— Хорошо, я запомню.

В очаге стрельнуло, поднялись искры.

Рука Русе покинула его волосы.

***

На четвертый день войско лорда Болтона вышло из Барроутона в сопровождении обоза, а Теон обзавелся новой одеждой, и даже пряжкой с кракеном, на которую не мог смотреть. По дороге он думал о том, как отреагирует на его перевоплощение Рамси.

Теону было много и одного Болтона, не говоря уже о двух.

Они были совершенно разные. Но, как выяснилось, кроме глаз, у них была еще одна общая черта.

“Думаешь, что кто-то нужен тебе для дела, но однажды...”

**Author's Note:**

> Бетинг — Frau Lolka.


End file.
